Atormentado corazón
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: A veces un día en que todo lo que provoca dolor se junta, desentierra tristezas más allá de lo que se puede soportar... SadFic Oneshot


Atormentado corazón

Nubes grises cubrían el cielo del atardecer, impidiendo el paso de los últimos rayos que el sol ofrecería, el día opaco y oscuro parecía llorar dejando oír el suave lamento de una fría brisa y las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeando las calles… Nunca antes se había fijado en lo mucho que a veces el día parecía ser un reflejo del alma… Suspiró y aparto de su hombro la trenza carmín, sus ojos azul claro miraban a su alrededor con indiferencia.

Se sentía triste, como si una fría daga le hubiera atravesado el corazón, por unos instantes, le pareció que una daga en su pecho sería menos dolorosa… En realidad, ignoraba el porqué de ese estado de ánimo… Xian-Pu, Ukyo y Kodashi siempre lo acosaban, Akane siempre se enojaba, Ryoga todo el tiempo lo culpaba de sus desgracias al igual que Kuno y Mu-Su, el director siempre causaba líos, Hinako siempre lo hacia ver como un maniaco, Nabiki siempre se aprovechaba de él para sus negocios… Akane y él siempre discutían…

¿Qué tenía de anormal ese día? ¿Tal vez el hecho de que todo había ocurrido a la vez?

Ese día anunciaba una tormenta… Al levantarse, la rutina de siempre… Su padre intentando robarle el desayuno, batalla con paradero al estanque y una Akane furiosa por que otra vez llegarían tarde, eso aparte de una codiciosa Nabiki que rápidamente fotografió sus atributos femeninos en cuanto él decidió cambiar de camisa. Al almuerzo sus tres autoproclamadas prometidas (de las cuales sólo Ukyo tenía válidas razones gracias a la estupidez de su padre) habían llegado a ofrecerle almuerzo. Lo peor, Akane también había cocinado para él y el chico con su a veces fría y cruel sinceridad la desprecio mientras sus otras prometidas destrozaban el salón en medio del afán por decidir que comida probaría Ranma. La batalla concluyó, como siempre, en una paliza para él, coronada con un mazazo especialmente doloroso de parte de Akane. El director otra vez molestando con cortar su trenza, ya se sentía molido y tuvo que pasársela huyendo del loco director sólo para hallar al no muy cuerdo hijo de éste que lo asedio con su cantinela y sus golpes de espada como siempre. Mientras peleaba cayó junto a la señorita Hinako que en esos instantes succionaba la energía de Happosai en castigo por sus robos al vestidor con tan mala suerte que cayó en mal lugar y para variar, en la escuela se corrió, como dinamita, la historia de él tocando a la maestra, para terminar en nuevo mazazo por parte de Akane… Y es que siempre era así, él era un pervertido, insensible, malvado, incapaz de escuchar, quería a todas las mujeres para él, nadie le importaba y aparentemente carecía de voluntad así que todos se creían con el lujo de elegir en su lugar… Al terminar las clases Ryoga apareció, culpándolo de todo lo malo que pasaba en la vida y tras un arduo duelo del que resultó victorioso como siempre apareció Mu-Su enfadado por que Xian-Pu había ido a la hora del almuerzo a ofrecerle comida…

- ¿Todo es mi culpa? – musitó tristemente.

Como si todo eso fuera poco, intentó hacer las paces con Akane… Nueva discusión, y en esta ocasión alcanzó a ver lagrimillas que hacían grandes esfuerzos para recorrer las mejillas de la joven que se resistía a permitirlo. "Te odio" gritó la muchacha con ira en su voz antes de voltearse e irse… Y él… nada, incapaz de detenerla, incapaz de decir algo amable, incapaz de admitir todo lo que sentía… Jamás admitiría su amistad hacia Ryoga y la culpa que sentía de haber causado la maldición del cerdo, jamás admitiría el cariño hacia la familia Tendo, jamás admitiría… Tantas cosas… Y finalmente él era ante todos, alguien que no deseaba ser…

Él sólo quería ser un hombre hecho y derecho… no un pervertido, no un aprovechado… Si, tal vez era orgulloso, ególatra y maquiavélico, pero… No era malo ¿o si?

Se detuvo… hacía horas que caminaba sin rumbo, la lluvia caía sobre sí, en ese momento él era una chica indefensa cuyas lagrimas se confundirían con gotas de lluvia en sus mejillas… Era libre de llorar, tan sólo un poco… Él rara vez lloraba… a veces se le escapaban lagrimillas de dolor luego de un duelo cuyos golpes hubieran sido especialmente dolorosos, o cuando creía que algo malo le pasaba a Akane o la vez en que un hombre robó su primer beso…

Finalmente ¿qué era su vida? Lejos de su madre, un padre que jamás demostró algo de afecto y lo vendió siempre al mejor postor, además de robarle comida, provocarle fobias y cientos de cosas por las que aun sentía un rencor contra el que luchaba porque después de todo era su padre. Una infancia solitaria… Si, solitaria, fue por eso que se encerró de algún modo… el sentimiento de querer a alguien era muy doloroso en medio de la soledad... Siempre, sin importar cómo, dañaba todo lo que el quería…

De pronto lo invadió una sensación de mareo muy rara en él, se sintió encerrado, encerrado en una fría habitación de hielo, podía ver el mundo que le rodeaba, pero era incapaz de llegar a ese mundo… Estaba solo, solo… Y los ojos marrones de Akane le miraban con furia… "Te odio… te odio…." ¿Cuántas veces había oído esas palabras pronunciadas por esa voz que siempre parecía hechizarle? Imposible contarlas… Tantas discusiones… tanto dolor que disfrazaba en una mascara de fría indiferencia y crueles comentarios… "Tan sólo quiero decir cuanto te quiero" pero era imposible para él… Él, que siempre había considerado los sentimientos como la peor debilidad… Tenía razón… Siempre los ignoraba, los desechaba y en esos instantes, en los que seriamente pensaba en ellos, le dolían, le torturaban…

- Te odio Akane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó de pronto – Soy tan estúpido… ¿Por qué estoy así?… yo no soy así!!! Yo soy un guerrero!!! No importa nada más que el entrenamiento!!!

Sus palabras sonaron huecas y vacías entre el suave murmullo de la lluvia, su voz femenina no calzaba con sus palabras… Tocó sus pechos, su cintura… Y un grito de rabia salió de sus labios…

- No me quiero sentir así… Yo no soy así – musitó entre sollozos que ya no podía callar, entre lágrimas que era incapaz de contener… La lluvia le protegía, su odioso aspecto le protegía, su soledad… La calle desierta era un buen escondite en esos instantes.

- Yo no soy un hombre… no soy un hombre de verdad…

Cerró los párpados con fuerza y de pronto nada quedaba de la llorosa muchachita. Una confiada sonrisa adornó su semblante y con paso decidido continuó caminando…

Anochecía al llegar al dojo Tendo. Entró y anunció su llegada como si nada, se sentó a cenar y comió con el apetito de siempre… luego tomó unas historietas y se sentó a leer mientras su padre y el señor Tendo jugaban shogi acompañados de botellas de sake.

Lentamente el lugar se fue vaciando, todos se retiraron a dormir. Ranma quedó ahí, solo, y su sonriente rostro perdió el brillo, sus delicadas facciones femeninas lucían más tristes que nunca…

- No soy un hombre – susurró mientas tocaba sus senos. En eso se fijó en las botellas de sake. Había oído decir que beber hacía olvidar las penas… Recordaba vagamente la vez en que Kuno le había emborrachado contra su voluntad… La sensación no había sido agradable, pero estaba seguro de que en esos momentos le produciría la amnesia que necesitaba. Tomó la botella y se sorprendió a sí mismo… En realidad, nunca se había sentido tan mal…excepto cuando Akane corría peligro, excepto cuando sentía que la perdería… ¿perdería?… pero si Akane no era suya… en realidad él no tenía nada… nada… Ni siquiera quienes decían amarlo eran sinceras, para ellas, él sólo era un objeto, un premio… No podía culparlas, muchas veces él ha sido así de cruel con otras personas…

- No tengo nada, por que no merezco nada – susurró luego de beber de un trago la botella de sake, tomo otra y la bebió con la misma rapidez… Se sentía aún más vacío… No estaba satisfecho. Se dirigió a la cocina y la registró, encontró varias botellas, las tomó y se las llevó. Todo el recorrido lo hizo tambaleándose, se sentía mareado. Se sentó en una de las piedras que rodeaban el estanque del jardín de los Tendo y comenzó a beber, una, otra y otra… Ya no era capaz de contener las lágrimas y lejos de sentir alivio sólo sentía más dolor… Volvió a tocar sus senos, y una sensación de asco y odio le invadió…

- No soy un hombre…

Fugazmente recordó a su madre… Jamás se podría presentar ante ella… ¡Ante su propia madre! ¡Nunca!

- Si lo hago… tendré que morir, porque no soy un hombre como papá prometió… En realidad, esa promesa tiene mucho sentido… Se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, tambaleándose aún más que antes, avanzaba lento, como si todo no fuera más que un sueño… Tomó un cuchillo y pensó en el seppuku…

- No tengo nada… Al menos, aún puedo tener algo de dignidad, aún puedo dejar de pensar en mí… Puedo dejar de ser una carga…

Preparó una tetera con agua a calentar…

- Dejar de ser una carga, ser un hombre aunque sea una vez y aceptar las responsabilidades… No soy un hombre hecho y derecho como merece mi madre, no soy el prometido que Akane merece… No soy quien quiero ser… Nadie me extrañará…

Se tambaleó hasta llegar al dojo y se inclinó ante el altar… Su mente era un caos, en realidad ya no pensaba, parecía actuar por inercia… Tomó el mango del cuchillo con ambas manos y lo apuntó a su vientre…

- No será más doloroso que esto… sólo será un instante…

Sintió una profunda punzada… el filo de la hoja atravesando su piel, desgarrando su carne, un líquido espeso y cálido manó entre sus dedos… La escasa visibilidad que aún tenía se perdió por completo… Le quedó la vaga sensación de que no estaba solo, la calidez de un cuerpo junto al suyo…

…

La chica de azulado cabello corto se movía intranquila entre las sábanas. Una furia bullía dentro de ella envenenándola dolorosamente.

- Ranma eres un idiota – musitó enojada… Ese día, al igual que muchos otros, había sido cruelmente herida por las palabras y actitudes de su prometido… Ese odioso… esos ojos azul oscuro, ese rostro varonil, ese cabello negro atado en una trenza… Una mirada de ese hombre y su corazón quedaba ahí, expuesto y vulnerable… Ese corazón que por tanto tiempo había celosamente protegido… Desde la muerte de su madre, desde su tierna infancia cuando de pronto tuvo que comprender que su padre estaba triste, que la mayor de sus hermanas asumía las responsabilidades de una adulta, y su otra hermana se volvía cada día más fría… Su madre nunca volvería… Desde que comprendió lo doloroso que podía ser amar luego de ver que su sentimiento hacia el doctor Tofú nunca sería correspondido… Y ahí estaba su corazón, adolorido por ese cálido sentimiento que la embriagaba y atormentaba…

Ella no era femenina, no era linda, no era útil siquiera… No sabía cocinar ni nada que fuera propio de una ama de casa, no podía nadar, no tenía atributos como para atraer a un hombre… Aún así ella gustaba a muchos chicos… Debería tenerse más confianza ¿No es así? Pero… Pero claro que ella tenía confianza, o al menos, quería tenerla, se auto convencía de tener gran confianza…

- Yo no soy frágil – musitó hundiendo la cara en su almohada…

¿Acaso jamás sería digna de él? ¿Elegiría a otra como antes hiciera el doctor Tofú?… Era lo más seguro… Tantas chicas mucho mejores que ella estaban interesadas en él… Ranma…

- Te odio Ranma… te odio… te odio…

Como en otras ocasiones, fue incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas… Al menos estaba sola, nadie la vería y eran tan raras las veces en que su voluntad cedía ante el llanto…

Luego de un rato las lágrimas dejaron de fluir… En realidad, nunca duraban demasiado… Ella siempre era capaz de reprimirlas… Ella era fuerte, toda una guerrera, no tan buena como Xian-Pu, pero si muy fuerte y decidida… Decidida…

Se levantó, definitivamente era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche tibia que de seguro la ayudaría a dormir. Notó algo raro una vez hubo llegado a su destino, aunque le era imposible captar que era lo que no parecía estar en su lugar. Luego de calentar un poco la leche, salió de la cocina para beberla junto al estanque, notó, algo confundida que la cantidad de botellas de sake esparcidas eran demasiadas considerando que su padre y el tío Genma sólo habían tomado una.

- Qué raro – musitó… y se quedó allí junto al estanque bebiendo tranquilamente un vaso de tibia leche. Dejó que la brisa, algo más fría luego de la lluvia, acariciara sus cortos cabellos… Se relajó lentamente, tratando de alejar de su mente todo pensamiento…

- Creo que haré algo de calentamiento antes de volver a la cama – musitó y se encaminó al dojo.

Un extraño escalofrío la invadió cuando llegó a la puerta del dojo… No sabía por que pero las tripas se le retorcieron dolorosamente. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa, notó una oscura silueta inclinada frente al altar.

- Ranma?… - encendió la luz, efectivamente se trataba de su prometido, despacio se acercó a él… Le extrañaba la inclinación algo exagerada del muchacho y más aún, el hecho de que perecía no haber notado su presencia. Posó las manos en los hombros del chico, iba a hablarle cuando notó que las manos del chico resbalaban del mango de un cuchillo que había penetrado parcialmente el vientre del muchacho mientras un sutil tono carmín manchaba la camisa china color violeta y empapaba las manos del joven.

Sintió un mareo, por un instante se convenció de que aquello era una pesadilla, simplemente demasiado irreal… Pero lentamente se percató de que aquello era real y un profundo temor le heló el corazón, recorriendo cada parte de su ser, sumiéndola en un dolor infinito e insoportable… Lentamente en su mente ese dolor fue tomando forma…

- Ranma!!!!!!! – gritó desesperada cuando su confundida mente logró ser conciente de lo que estaba viendo ante ella. Una sensación de vacío inundó su ser… Ranma estaba muerto… muerto… él mismo se había quitado la vida… lo había perdido…

- Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ranmaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ranma mi amor no puedes dejarme!!!

No podía perderlo… no así… Podía resistir verlo junto a otra… podía resistir que no ese hombre no la amara… Pero… Que sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz… Que él desapareciera para siempre… para siempre, quitándole la esperanza de volver a verlo…

Lentamente lo recostó en el piso y sus temblorosas manos acariciaron la mejilla del joven… Pudo entonces sentir que aún respiraba… Aún estaba ahí, con ella… No todo estaba perdido…

- Ayudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz… La familia no tardó en acudir… Y cual no sería la sorpresa de todos al ver a Akane de rodillas estrechando a Ranma contra su pecho… Los ojos de todos recorrieron la escena y se posaron en el cuchillo encajado en el vientre de Ranma desde donde manaba la sangre como un delicado riachuelo color carmín…

…

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, le retumbaba… Sentía un profundo dolor en su vientre, quiso moverse, pero el dolor lo detuvo… Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar donde se hallaba… Una habitación blanca… un hospital… En una silla junto a su cama una chica de corto cabello azulado dormía. Unas lágrimas habían dejado su huella en las suaves mejillas de la joven y una sombra de preocupación enturbiaba su semblante. La chica despertó y fijó la vista en él. La expresión del rostro de la muchacha era indescifrable… La mente se le hacía un verdadero caos… un abismo… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No era capaz de encontrar la respuesta entre sus difusos pensamientos…

- ¿Qué pasó? – logró balbucir débilmente… se sorprendió de la dificultad al hablar, lo débil de su voz…

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – fue la respuesta. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Te golpearía… He sufrido lo que no te imaginas… Estuviste a punto de morir…

- ¿Morir?

Trató de recordar… ese mal día… la lluvia… ese cúmulo de pensamientos dolorosos… las botellas de sake… el sopor… la idea del seppuku… Apretó los párpados con fuerza…

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – preguntó de pronto. No obtuvo respuesta… Un incomodo silencio les envolvió durante varios minutos.

- ¿Por qué Ranma? – preguntó ella de pronto. El chico pudo notar como las palabras que la muchacha había pronunciado estaban cargadas de dolor… Sólo atinó a dirigir la vista lejos de ella…

- Creí que te perdería – continúo Akane, las palabras parecían desenterradas desde las profundidades de su corazón - ¿no pensaste en las consecuencias?

- ¿Consecuencias? – musitó él con una cínica sonrisa - ¿Consecuencias para quien? Como si a alguien le afectara… Mi papá ya se las arreglaría él solo y tú padre encontraría otro heredero quizá tan hábil como yo… Ryoga por ejemplo… Y las demás personas no me importan… El único error que cometí es que, en realidad, yo no quiero morir…

- ¿Y yo? ¿No te importo? – preguntó dolida.

- ¿Acaso yo te importo a ti? – preguntó a su vez evadiendo dar una respuesta - ¿No se supone que me odias?

- Imbécil!!! – chilló ella.

- Mira, yo no necesito tu compasión, no necesito la tristeza que puedas sentir ante cualquier otro en mi situación… Además, ya te lo dije, no quiero morir… No se en que estaba pensando…

- ¿Crees que te odio? ¿Crees que lo que sentí al pensar que habías muerto lo sentiría por cualquiera?

- Creo que todos estarían mejor si yo desapareciera… - musitó… apretó los puños mientras sentía como su ser caía en un abismo… él quería sentirse importante, quería sentirse querido… quería… pero… no era así… Sin embargo no permitió que esos sentimientos se reflejaran en su rostro.

- Yo no estaría mejor… - dijo Akane – No quiero imaginar mi vida sin tu presencia…

Mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, Ranma supo que las palabras de la joven eran sinceras. Y Akane pudo ver en lo profundo de esos ojos azules, la misma soledad, la misma fragilidad, la misma desconfianza que tantas veces ella había sentido… Se acercó a él y posó su mano en la mejilla del joven.

- Te necesito a mi lado…

Ranma no sabía como reaccionar… Lentamente esas palabras fueron adentrándose en su ser… lentamente fueron adquiriendo significado… Su mirada fue perdiéndose en los ojos marrones ante él…

No importaba cuales fueran los sentimientos de ella hacía él… Si tenía esos ojos cerca suyo… Si podía vivir un día más para poder discutir con ella… eso era suficiente… En ese instante pudo notar como poco a poco su mente se vaciaba de pensamientos… comenzó a disfrutar el contacto de los suaves y delicados dedos de Akane… era extraño que manos tan ásperas debido a sus frecuentes entrenamientos le parecieran tan suaves, tan delicadas… le era tan placentero el lento vagar de esos dedos sobre su mejilla…

- Te amo Ranma… - musitó la chica tan despacio que prácticamente habría sido imposible oírlo… Pero él alcanzó a oír las palabras entre sueños y esbozó una sonrisa…

Para ella él no era un trofeo… no era un estorbo… Valía la pena vivir en ese caos que era su mundo si la única persona que conseguía que su corazón latiera más rápido… era tal vez quien más le quería… le amaba… ¿qué más podía pedir?

Tal vez algún día podría salir de esa habitación de hielo y llegar a ella… Mirarla a los ojos y decirle todo lo que sentía… "Te amo"…

Fin


End file.
